


Reencuentros navideños

by begok



Series: Muérdago [8]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se siente un poco inquieto cuando entra en casa de Gerard, hace meses que apenas habla con ellos y además intuye que Tània estará ahí y después de cómo acabó su relación, no cree que esté muy contenta de verle de nuevo. Pero les echa de menos, echa de menos los viejos tiempos, las risas, las bromas…
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio, Tània Illa/Pol Rubio
Series: Muérdago [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Brunol





	Reencuentros navideños

**Author's Note:**

> Situado después de la S1 de Merlí: Sapere Aude.

Se siente un poco inquieto cuando entra en casa de Gerard, hace meses que apenas habla con ellos y además intuye que Tània estará ahí y después de cómo acabó su relación, no cree que esté muy contenta de verle de nuevo. Pero les echa de menos, echa de menos los viejos tiempos, las risas, las bromas…

Pero Gerard le trata como si acabasen de verle, dándole un abrazo e invitándole a entrar. Marc y Joan le ofrecen una cerveza cuando se acerca a su pequeño grupo, del que Mònica se aleja para reunirse con Tània.

No sabe cómo comportarse cuando la que fuera su novia le mira fijamente, pero entonces Tània le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y Pol siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima, así que se disculpa con los chicos y se aproxima a ella para saludarla con dos besos.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No hace falta que te pregunte, Bruno me ha dicho que estás encantado estudiando Filo.

La mención de Bruno le acelera un poco el corazón, no ha sabido nada de él desde la fiesta en casa de Rai. Sabe que la cagó mucho esa noche, pero no esperó que sería para tanto.

\- Me encanta. Tenemos una profesora que es la puta ama. Es un desastre, pero como profesora, un 10.

\- ¿Qué tal con Rai? –Tània le mira sin ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Si vas a reírte de mí… –da un paso para alejarse de Tània, pero su amiga le coge del brazo y tira de él.

\- Sólo quería comprobar si Bruno tenía razón o estaba exagerando.

\- ¿Y?

\- Las dos cosas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que puede que sí estés encoñado de ese tal Rai, pero sólo porque no puedes tenerlo. Pero no estás enamorado.

\- ¿Qué sabrás…?

\- ¿Hola? –Tània mueve las manos como si estuviera dibujando un arcoíris–. Te conozco, Pol. Se te pasará, pero puede que para entonces hayas dejado cosas más importantes por el camino.

\- ¿Bruno? –pregunta, incrédulo porque no esperaba esa conversación precisamente con Tània.

\- Gerard, Marc, Berta, Joan, Mònica, Ivan, Oliver, Oksana y a mí. Y sí, también a Bruno.

Se permite mirar a su alrededor. Sus amigos, a los que no ve desde que acabó el curso, hablan y bailan y beben como lo hacían meses atrás. Al principio necesitó tiempo para superar la muerte de Merlí, luego estaba demasiado ocupado con la carrera y sus nuevos amigos, pero Tània tiene razón. Esas personas han estado ahí para él en algunos de sus peores momentos y no se merecen que pase de ellos.

Bruno tampoco se merece que sea un gilipollas integral con él.

Busca entre la gente, extrañado porque no parece estar en la estancia y entonces le ve, al fondo del pasillo, besando a un chico alto y moreno que le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le mantiene pegado a su cuerpo.

Se le revuelve el estómago cuando lo ve. Y no es por el beso, es por la forma en la que Bruno parece sentirse cómodo, por lo natural y confiada que es su sonrisa, por la intimidad que hay entre ellos.

Se gira porque no soporta seguir mirándoles y entonces se choca con la sonrisa de Tània, que desaparece en cuanto observa su rostro.

\- Lo siento, pero tú te lo has buscado.

\- Ya…

Se aleja porque necesita más alcohol si va a tener que lidiar con Bruno y su novio. Entra en la cocina y abre el frigorífico en busca de una cerveza y como si el karma se estuviera riendo de él, también ve un cuenco con cerezas.

\- Hay que joderse…

Coge la cerveza, cierra la nevera y abre el cajón en busca de un abridor y luego se apoya en la encimera para darle el primer sorbo a la bebida. La música se cuela por la puerta, acallada por el ruido de varias conversaciones simultáneas y Pol empieza a pensar que tal vez no fue tan buena idea ir a esa fiesta de Navidad.

Deja la botella sobre la encimera con un suspiro, dispuesto a salir de allí porque no se siente con fuerzas de seguir enfrentándose a esa situación, cuando Bruno entra en la cocina. Se le borra la sonrisa al instante cuando le ve y Pol tiene ganas de pegarle a alguien.

\- Creí que no ibas a venir –ni un hola.

\- También son mis amigos –Bruno bufa y sabe que acaba de darle munición.

\- No lo parece si tenemos en cuenta que hace meses que no los ves.

\- Oye, que tú también tienes nuevos amigos –se separa de la encimera, enderezándose para enfrentarse a Bruno.

\- Pero no he dejado de quedar con ellos –da un paso atrás porque el puñetazo verbal le ha dolido.

\- Ellos tampoco parecían muy interesados en verme.

\- No me jodas, Pol. Te han avisado de cada fiesta. Pero ellos no son tan pringados como yo, que iba a verte a tu facultad.

\- Yo también he ido a verte a ti.

\- Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho –seco y directo.

Permanece junto a la encimera mientras Bruno abre el frigorífico y saca una cerveza. Le tiende el abridor que acaba de usar y su amigo lo coge sin tan siquiera devolverle la mirada.

Se permite observarle, su rostro sigue siendo uno de los más bonito que ha visto en su vida, y echa mucho de menos verle sonreír, escuchar su risa cuando le cuenta alguna tontería. Echa de menos la complicidad que había entre ellos, más allá del sexo. Echa de menos a su mejor amigo y empieza a pensar que le ha perdido para siempre.

\- Siento lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Que mi padre se avergonzaría de mí o que nunca te has enamorado de mí?

Se queda en silencio porque realmente no sabe qué responder. No tiene muy claro si lamenta haber dicho una cosa o las dos, aunque sabe que nunca se ha enamorado de Bruno, no es justo decir que no ha sentido nada por él porque lo cierto es que es una de las personas más importantes para él.

\- Da igual. Tampoco creo que lo sientas –Bruno da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

Actúa por instinto, cogiendo su mano y tirando de él para que no continúe caminando y acercándole a su cuerpo. Da un paso al frente hasta que su pecho está a tan solo unos centímetros del de Bruno. Se sorprende por cómo se acelera su corazón cuando le tiene tan cerca, es incapaz de dejar de mirar sus labios y recordar lo que se siente al tenerlos entre los suyos.

\- Merlí estaría muy orgulloso de ti, por luchar por lo que quieres sin importar lo feo que se pusiera.

\- Ya… –Bruno intenta apartarse, pero no deja de mirarle los labios y eso le está volviendo loco.

\- Bruno… eres mi mejor amigo… –Bruno vuelve a bufar y esta vez sacude el brazo para soltarse de su agarre–. Joder… Eres mucho más que mi mejor amigo –cuando le mira directamente a los ojos, se le acelera el corazón porque nadie le ha mirado jamás como lo hace él, como si fuera valioso y poderoso–, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres de mí.

Espera ver decepción en su mirada, pero Bruno no cambia su expresión, sigue mirándole con esa mezcla de adoración, confianza y esperanza con la que le ha mirado en los últimos años.

\- Por ahora –añade Bruno con tanta seguridad que tiene que dar un paso atrás y apoyarse en la encimera para no caerse.

Su reacción hace que su amigo sonría por primera vez desde que entró en la cocina y le vio. Es Bruno quien avanza y se coloca tan cerca que puede notar su aliento calentando su boca. Siempre le ha costado resistirse a su amigo cuando le mira así, como si quisiera devorarle pero sin dejar de parecer un niño bueno que no ha roto nunca un plato.

Esta vez no sólo se le acelera el corazón, nota cómo se le atasca el aliento en la garganta, cómo se le seca la boca y cómo algo cobra vida bajo los pantalones.

Cuando Bruno se inclina y roza sus labios con los suyos, se le escapa un suspiro que no se molesta en esconder porque, joder, le he echado mucho de menos, y abre la boca, dejando que la lengua de su amigo se deslice en ella y le lama, lentamente, como si estuvieran solos en esa casa, sin amigos, sin música, sin alguien que espera a Bruno y que le estaba besando minutos antes.

Sube una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Bruno, acariciando la mejilla con el pulgar. La otra la coloca en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándole suavemente contra su cuerpo. Y le besa, succionando sus labios, luchando con su lengua por tener el control del beso, gimiendo cuando los dientes de su amigo arañan lo que encuentran en su camino antes de lamerlo.

No deja de sonreír cuando se separan y roza su nariz con la de Bruno, que le devuelve la sonrisa y se separa, dando un paso atrás.

\- Feliz Navidad, Pol Rubio.

\- Feliz Navidad, Bruno Bergeron.

No se mueve mientras Bruno sale de la cocina y recupera su cerveza para darle un sorbo, aun sintiendo sobre sus labios la calidez de su amigo.


End file.
